gamedevtycoonfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Development Based on Experience/1.4.3
Feel free to add new combos to this page! We are in need of contributions! Correctly aligning the focus sliders is essential to making a highly-rated game. The needs of the sliders''' depend on the genre, but several factors can manipulate what review score you'll get, while the needs of the sliders are just one of those factors. Another factor is the topic & genre combo that you've chosen. This is critical, and if a bad combination is made it will not allow you to get '''above average (=>5) and most likely depending on your character's skill level, will make you go below average (=<4). Tests conducted show that if you repeat the same type of game, even if there is a little variety by doing one genre, then doing another, and then going back to the same genre; it will still count as being repetitive, and will lead you into an average or most likely a below average (=<4) score. If you repeat the same genre without any variety, it will also be pointed out to you that fans don't like your company for money-whoring the same game over and over again, instead of releasing an awesome variety of games for your fans to enjoy. The hypothesis made by Rollersteaam (talk) 13:43, April 16, 2013 (UTC), details the fact that there is a 100% chance regardless of perfecting each factor, you will always get a below average (=<4) score if you repeat the same game. Having extremely high scores for the Technology and Design bubbles will increase sales, but will not improve review scores. Tested at various levels with save file editing. Slider Guidelines For any discoveries made by yourself, please edit this article and put in the missing puzzle! Sliders allow the player to control the time allocation for the various aspects of the project. The higher a slider is set to with respect to others, the more allotted time it will receive on development, which can be previewed at the bottom bar of the game development screen. The following table is based on the raw game data. Allocating sliders has two main consequences: - Allocating certain thresholds of allotted time of certain fields can increase or decrease game quality - Amount of Design and Technology points added to the game during development is proportional to the time allocated to relevant part (for example, allocating more time to Engine will give more Tech points, while allocating more time to Story/Quests will give more Design points) Game quality and correct Tech/Design balance (exact value you must aim for is based on the chosen geanre) are very important during rating calculation. To maximize the quality of your game, you should follow these guidelines: - At least twice allocate >40% of the allotted time (the bar at the bottom, not the sliders) to a field with + - Never allocate <20% of the allotted time to a field with + - Never allocate >40% of the allotted time to a field with - Making sure you futfilled the first goal twice, and never violated two latter rules, you are free to allocate sliders as you please, in order to meet the Tech/Design balance. Be careful when using boost on your employees, so you do not disturb said balance. For multi-genre combinations, the values are weighted with the first chosen genre being twice as important as the second one. Refer to the raw game data for more information. The point of multi-genre's is too eliminate a genre's requirements, giving you more flexibility with what features to cram in. For example, Strategy/Adventure and Strategy/RPG has only 3 "+" fields and everything else is not bound by rules, while if you'd be making Strategy or RPG, you'd have 6 "+" fields and 1 "-" field to worry about, therefore, multi-genre gives you more creative freedom when you combine genres properly. Best to keep it to large and AAA games only, though - at the lower levels the added freedom doesn't really give more options. Approximate Tech/Design balance you must aim for is as follows: For multi-genre, add 2x percentage values of the first genre, and 1x of the second genre, and divide them by 3. For example, for Action/Adventure combination T is (2x65+1x29)/3 = 52,3% and D is (2x36+1x71)/3 = 47,7%, and the target balance is thus 1.1, and for Adventure/Action T would be 40,7% and D would be 59,3%, for the target balance of 0.69. Your goal is to land not further than 25% from the balance goal. You suffer a hit in quality for missing the 25% margin and another hit if you land further than 50% away from the goal. Specialization Training To specialize in a specific slider you will need to meet required levels of design and technology. This can also serve as a guide for which employees to use for each slider. Great games need employees focused on either design or technology, as well as employees with a good balance of both. Save your well balanced employees for phase #3. Great Combos This is a list of in-game topic/genre combinations that will result in the "Great Combo" modifier upon game development completion. Great combinations often result in higher game ratings and higher sales - if you make a game with a bad combination, the feedback from the reviewers will often tell you that your combo/console/target audience does not work well together. Getting a great combo does not guarantee good reviews. The combo modifier is only a factor in the final score. Single Genre Combos This list is based off Raw Data in the game engine. Note: These combos will always result in a 'Great Combo' multiplier. Multi-Genre Combos The only way to get a "Great Combo" for multi-genre games is to use two genres that when used on their own with the chosen topic result in a "Great Combo". This means that topics like Surgery can not get "Great Combo" on multi-genre games. -source Console Choice Occasionally you'll be informed upon releasing a game that the genre does not fit the console. The below table is not complete and requires more data, please add more or dispute them as appropriate. Target audience choice You will occasionally get messages about matches or mismatches of target audience and console you have chosen. As above, this table is not complete and requires more data, please add more or dispute them as appropriate.